Not this time
by Antlers
Summary: Bella was so in love...Edward left her, tearing up her heart. A few months later, she gets turned into a vampire. They meet again much much later....
1. Who's she?

**Bella's POV.**

Everything was perfect. Everyone was happy, completely blissful. Everything was going wonderfully. I had the love of my life, the best friends you could ask for. I imagined I couldn't be any happier than I already was, nothing now could go wrong.

How stupid can you be?

All of that melted away on the night of our 3rd year dating anniversary.

There was a huge party, but no one else except Edward, Alice, and I really knew what it was about. The first hour and a half, I was nothing but smiles and love. I didn't spend a minute out of Edwards's arms as he twirled us gently in a circle. As I gazed into his eyes, the time seemed to fly by.

Out of nowhere Edward glanced up and jerked out of my arms, interrupting my stargazing. He moved away from me, through the swarm of human bodies. I was left standing there, my arms still extended toward him, looking like an idiot. I stood there for a few seconds when I saw Mike Newton starting to come toward me. Ugh. I'll go find Alice instead.

I found Alice and we chatted for a while, and she looked over sharply in the opposite direction. I tried to see what she was looking at, but she pulled me over to the couch. My smile had left, I was getting really worried. I looked over her spiky head and saw Edward.

My smile returned full force, but that was before I saw _her_. They were standing close; his hands were on her arms. My smile slowly faded. As I watched, he leaned down toward her face…

I gasped. Alice looked at me questioningly, but I just shook my head. I made my way over to the food table and got myself a drink. I downed it in one big gulp and helped myself to another. My head felt clearer, and I felt a little less upset. I could have misunderstood, you know? It was pretty loud in here, he could have leaned down to tell her something. Yeah, that must have been it.

I turned back around and looked for his bronze hair. It was kind of hard under the flashing lights, but I managed. When I found it, I sighed in relief. How stupid am I? Edward wouldn't kiss another girl. Especially not that redheaded one that looked like she was eating his face…

My jaw dropped. I turned around sharply as my face burned. Sensing that Coke wouldn't be strong enough, I reached over for the alcohol. A cool hand caught my wrist before I made it though. I looked over and Alice was shaking her head.

"You don't want to do that, Bells." She shouted over the noise.

I looked at her. "Oh yes I do," I tried to say. My throat was tight from suppressing tears, so it barely had any volume. She heard me though, and released my wrist. I grabbed it and poured a generous sized glass. I sipped it.

Alice pulled me over to the same couch we were on less than 20 minutes ago. Her eyes scrutinized my face, trying to see what was wrong. I didn't understand how she could my eyes, since they were completely blurred with tears that ran down my cheeks. I drank half the glass.

Finally Alice's curiosity got the best of her. "Bella what's wrong?" I tried to look away but her tiny hands held my face in place. "Bella tell me!"

I took a shuddering breath and tested my voice to see if I could speak at all. "Edw—" I coughed viciously. Instead I just pointed toward Edward. Alice glanced over and did a double take. She hissed loudly, causing Mike Newton to jump and inch away.

"How dare he!" she screeched. That just hurt my heart even more. I finished the rest of my drink, which was pretty large to begin with.

"Hey Mike, could you pour me another glass of alcohol?" I croaked. He took the glass and gave me a weird look as he walked away.

I felt a sharp stab in my heart. I reached out eagerly as Mike handed me a full glass of it. I started chugging it but Alice pulled the glass away.

"Are you so upset you're gonna drink yourself to death?!" she hissed.

"Um, yeah."

"Fine, but it's your hangover." Alice growled.

As I downed the rest of my drink, my vision blurred and I felt more content. Like nothing had gone wrong. I felt a smile spread across my face before I face-planted into Alice's lap, spilling the drink all over her dress. I thought I heard her groan in disgust. "Dammit my dress!!' But hey, I could have been dreaming.

I dozed for a while, not exactly awake but not exactly asleep. I could hear things going on, but I couldn't react. It was kind of nice, or at least it was before I heard his voice.

"What's going on?" Edward sounded confused and worried. I felt hands run over my face gently but swiftly.

Alice didn't answer, but I could almost feel the anger rolling off of her in waves.

"Has she been drinking?!" His voice rose angrily toward the end. "She smells like alcohol…"

Alice's voice was acid. "No freaking duh she was drinking, Edward! How could you do that?!"

I felt myself drifting farther away, the voices became fainter.

"What are you talking about Alice…"was the last thing I heard.


	2. Hangover

I woke to the feeling of getting stabbed in the head repeatedly. There was this loud banging noise that just about killed me. It seemed amplified by hundreds. I screamed, this wasn't pleasant.

"OPEN YOUR EYES BELL-BELL!" I heard. I opened them a crack while I was still screaming. My scream stopped when I realized that screaming didn't help either. Alice was standing over me banging two pots together.

"OH DAMN IT ALICE I HATE YOU!" I screeched.

Alice shrugged her dainty shoulders. "I told you, it's your hangover. It's my job to make sure you don't get drunk again. Oh, you have a visitor."

I groaned. "Noooo Alice I don wanna…." My words slurred a bit.

"Come on in Edward," she chirped.

I froze. No, I don't want Edward to see me like this…I don't want to see Edward. The thought shocked me into a moment of clarity.

"Bella." A velvety voice stated. I knew that voice well enough to hear something brewing behind the calm…

"What, Edward." My voice was sharp due to my hangover and my unwillingness to see him. Can't he just go away? Why can't he just go away…Please!

Edward inhaled deeply, I supposed it was quiet, but to me it sounded like a vacuum next to my head. I moaned. "Bella, why were you drinking yesterday?" he asked.

I snorted. "Everyone drinks, Edward. S'not a big deal." I rolled onto my side so I could see him better. His eyes were narrowed and black. His lips were pressed into a tight line. I looked down at his hands and they were clenched on the arms of the chair.

"No, Bella," he growled. "Why were you drinking so heavily last night?"

I struggled to remember. Edward opened his mouth like he was about to say something when I raised my hand. "Let me think." He closed it and waited, seething.

I sifted through my memories of last night, trying to find the one that inspired pain. I gasped as I found it. Edward leaned forward in his chair, eager to learn. His expression became alarmed as big fat tears rolled down my cheeks. He made a move like he was going to hold me but stopped when I pushed him away.

"Go away Edward!" I sobbed. I put my face in my hands and cried for all I was worth. I knew he was still standing there, shocked, and I was glad. I hope it hurts even a fraction of how much he hurt me…

I heard Alice's quiet voice telling Edward to please leave. I continued sobbing until my head was spinning uncontrollably and I blacked out again.


	3. Trying something new

The next morning brought me peace. The tears had dried on my cheeks, and I felt strangely content. My head no longer throbbed, and I could sit up. I looked around my cluttered apartment, a small smile spreading across my face. Is this how it felt to get your heart broken? It was strangely pleasant.

I stood up and stretched my stiff muscles. How many hours had I slept? I looked over at the clock and a jolt ran through my heart. Apparently I had been asleep for over 16 hours. Huh. Maybe that's why I felt so good.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on my door. I ran over to it, tripping on my IPod cords. I opened it and saw Alice quickly compose her face into a happy mask. My eyes narrowed. "What's wrong, Alice?"

She smiled weakly and said, "Come shopping with me, Bella."

What brought this on? "Why?"

Alice coughed into her hand. "I just want to make sure you have enough clothes to last a while. _And_ make sure they match." She eyed my pink and green pajamas.

I rolled my eyes. At least she was feeling well enough to poke at my fashion sense. Geez, Alice. "They're just pajamas."

"Whatever. Put on some clothes, that _match_ and I'll meet you in the car. Chop-chop!" she clapped her hands. I blinked and she was gone. Stupid vampires with their stupid speed.

Slowly I made my way to my closet. Just to be safe, I wore a white skirt and a blue long sleeved shirt. Ha, try and make fun of that, Alice. In the bathroom I brushed my teeth with extra minty mint toothpaste and pulled my hairbrush through the snarls in my hair. Ugh, remind me to chop off all of my hair. I hate having to brush it.

There was a loud honk outside, so I poked my head out of the window to tell Alice to be patient. Instead of a bright yellow car, I saw a silver Volvo. Its driver was looking up at me. I made a face and pulled my head back in the window. Something clicked in my brain and I looked down at my outfit. Blue was Edwards's favorite color on me…so let's change it. I took off my clothes and pulled out a strapless neon pink shirt with a blue butterfly in the middle. I closed my eyes and sighed. At least Alice would get a kick out of it. I found a pair of bright yellow skinny jeans and pulled them on too. Ah, where did my pumps go? I knew I had them somewhere…

I searched everywhere until I found my 3 inch pumps and pulled them on. Haha poor Alice, she would be at least a foot shorter than me now. I grabbed my purse and ran outside as well as I could. I came up to her car and knocked on the window.

"Let me in, Alice?" I snickered as I watched her eyes widen.

She made a disgusted sound at the back of her throat. "What the hell, Bella? Ew," she complained. "I don't want that clashing thing in my car."

I laughed and opened the door. "So where are we going today?" I asked.

Alice shrugged. "The usual," was all she said.

I suddenly remembered my mental complaints earlier and asked, "Can we stop by the hair salon, too? Maybe possibly the first stop?" I asked.

Alice raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I wondered idly if she would let me chop off all of my hair. Eh, probably not. I leaned back in the seat and sighed.


	4. Whoa

Alice's car pulled up in front of the hair salon, and she shook my shoulder gently.

"Wake up Bella," she whispered softly. "We're here."

I groaned as I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. I didn't even know I fell asleep. It didn't take_ that_ long to get to Port Angeles.

I looked around groggily. Squinting my eyes, I looked closer. It was sunny outside? It wasn't when we left.

Turning to Alice, I said, "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Alice burst out laughing, filling the car with the bell sound. "Silly Bella,"  
"Seriously, where are we?" I asked.

Alice twiddled with her thumbs. "I thought you might enjoy shopping in a warmer climate."

My eyes widened. "How are you going to come, then? If it's sunny, you sparkle."

She scoffed. "I thought of that." She reached into her purse and pulled out gloves and put them on. I noticed she was wearing a black turtleneck and long pants.

There was still a problem. "What about your face?"

Alice sighed. "Seriously Bella, give me some credit. I thought of that too."

I watched with my eyebrows raised in disbelief as she put on cover-up and powder. It made her look kind of gross.

She stepped out into the sun and there was no sparkle at all. I got out of the car and stared.

"Does it come off?" I've never seen a vampire wear cover-up before.

I was ignored as she pulled me into the little shop. It smelled unpleasant in there, with all the chemicals. The receptionist smiled at Alice and me. "May I help you?"

I bit my lip and I considered what I should do. "I'm here to cut my hair." Well, DUH, Bella.

The woman looked on the computer and said, "Okay, we'll see you in twenty minutes!"

We sat down in the little plastic chairs and looked over the hairstyles in the books. Alice was flipping through the pages trying to find one that she thought I might like. I smirked and told myself I would say yes to the first one she said, since she was expecting me to be super picky.

"What about this one?" Alice pointed to a model with short layered hair and emo-ish bangs. She was grinning, thinking I would say no.

"Sure! If you say so," I said in a singsong voice. I leaned back and chuckled at her shocked expression. Honestly, she should have seen it coming. Some psychic she was.

I grinned, thinking I would surprise her further. "I think I'll dye it too."

Alice frowned. "What color?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Purple."

Alice bit her lip. "I think you shouldn't do that. Edward won't like it."

"That's exactly why I'm doing it." I scoffed. "Oh wait, I want to have neon blue streaks in it!"

"Oh my," She covered her mouth with her hands.

The voice of the receptionist called out to us. "Ma'am, we're ready to have you now."

I walked over to them and smiled. "Good morning." I said pleasantly.

She smiled back. "Good morning. What may I do for you today?"

I told her exactly what I wanted done. The look on her face was hilarious.

She led me over to a squishy chair and when I sat down, she tossed a black sheet over me, and tightened it around my neck.

I sighed and leaned back as she started to snip off my hair. I heard a strange buzzing sound and looked over at Alice. She was talking into the phone so quickly and low that I had trouble hearing the buzz at all.

"Alice!" I hissed. "Who are you talking to?"

Her eyes glanced at me and then said, "No one."

I groaned internally. "Don't tell on me!" She just rolled her eyes and turned her back to me. I bit my lip. I didn't want Edward to find out any sooner than needed. I was so worried about it that I didn't notice when the stylist started putting weird foil stuff in my hair.

It seemed like a year had passed when the stylist finally said, "Voila," and swiveled my chair around so I could see my reflection.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've just been really busy with school and stuff. Plus my attention span isn't exactly the greatest. I probably would have gone on ignoring this for the rest of my life if ****Clumsy Bella 101**** hadn't said something. So go and give her lots of hugs!!  
By the way, I would really really really like to have at least 15 reviews by the time I upload the next chapter. Reviews=Motivation!**

**Thanks!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

I don't plan on continuing this story. I'm sorry to everybody who wanted to know what happened, but there are just too many stories out there like this one.

I'm going to be writing a different story, A Walk in his Shoes. You should read that instead.

Thank you.

-Antlers.


End file.
